Heartbeat
by CindyBaby
Summary: I'll be fine, he whispered. Trust me.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place before "Long-Haul Predators". Before Tommy and Eva knew each other that well, and before they got closer.**

 **I don't own Crossing Lines or it's characters.**

The major, Hickman and Dorn were already seated at the table when the rest of the team walked in. They were all tired, it was still only 4 a.m and the morning light had just started shining across the sky.

"Sorry to call you in so early, but time is of the essence here" the major began. "Last night we received word that an extremely large shipping of drugs is coming to Prague. The sellers are not all that excusive, and some intel suggest that they intend to start a new network with drugs and girls".

"What kind of network?" Tommy asked.

"We have someone on the inside, well not in the tightest loop but around at least, and he'd heard that a rather large group there intend to buy these drugs and use them both for selling and then establishing a network where they get girls hooked on the drugs to take advantage of them, kidnap them and sell them to clients interested in more than just the drugs".

"Bastards" Tommy shook his head.

"Indeed" Dorn spoke up. "They need to be stopped as soon as possible, we think they might have a business going already and as far as we know, they have girls as well. The problem is that no one seems to be getting the location of potiential girls. Our inside man implied he was interested, but they then said that if he was, then the girl would be taken to him".

"This is a group of people known for their flamboyant ways" Hickman said "They like to entertain themselves, we need someone to get close to them and be allowed in the circle".

"The problem is, it's too risky"

"I'll do it" Eva said immediatly.

"No Eva, this is not something you can do alone. These men have no respect for women other than what they can do for them, you need someon with you".

"Aye, I'm in". Tommy's voice was strong.

"I want you to be sure of what you are doing. This is not easy, there's no telling what these groups are involved in and they will test you. There might be drugs and… well other ways to test you".

"I can do it" Eva looked at the major confidently.

"No worries" Tommy added.

Dorn's phone rang and he left to answer it.

"Sebastian you will be listening in, we might have you with them in the beginning, to make it more legit. Anne Marie, your with me".

"Alright"

"I have out way in" Dorn returned, phone in hand. "We just got confirmation that the group are in charge of a fight club of sorts as well".

Everyone looked at Tommy.

"I know you have experience in this Tommy, but remember to be careful. These people don't fight fair, and might be jacked up on drugs as well".

"I can handle it"

Eva resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his macho act. Only it wasn't an act, she knew that already.

"So Tommy's a fighter, then what am I?" Eva questioned.

"His girlfriend" Hickman observed her closely as he said this. "Look you'll have to take somewhat of a backseat at first Eva, and I know that's not your strong suit, but around these people a woman is not in charge. The man is. So Tommy is your boyfriend, and you follow him. Be yourself, they'll find it interesting with a strong woman, but remember – not to strong".

Eva sighed and nodded. Demure female here she comes.

"Don't worry love, I'll protect you" Tommy smirked at her, that teasing glint in his eyes.

"Don't make me kick your ass"

"Don't try to sweet talk me now, I'm still in charge"

"Well" Hickman raised his eyebrows. "We'll work on it"

Eva opened the door just as Tommy knocked at it. His eyes did a once over, and then another one. She opened the door wider and stepped aside. "Are you coming in or what?"

"Nice dress"

"Thanks, I wanted to stand out"

"You will" His voice was low and she turned to look at him. He sighed and closed the door. "Look. Tonight is a test run, if it doesnt work we'll talk about it later and fix it, okay? Your gonna have to drop the attitude".

Eva's temper flared instantly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you still think your in charge"

"We're not there yet" she pointed out sourly.

"That doesn't matter. You still have that air around you"

"Tommy, I know how to do this"

"I know you do, but what you need to do is lean on me, do you understand me?"

He took a step closer to her. They were so caught up in their stare off that they didn't notice when the rest of the team piled into the room, stopping just inside the door when they noticed how close Tommy and Eva were to each other.

Tommy invaded her space a little bit more, their chests now so close that they brushed against each other. He took a deep breath and smelled the parfume she used, vanilla. And something that was entirely Eva. He felt something pass between them and he leaned forward just a little bit and just as he predicted Eva didn't back away, but raised her chin up to stare defiantly at him. He felt a thrill pass through him, but he pushed it down. "See?" He murmured. "Your first instinct is to challenge me".

She blinked. He was right. Damn him. It was just a big part about who she was, and Tommy especially seemed to bring it out of her. She forced the tenseness from her body and took a step closer, their chests now pressing against each other. When his eyes met hers this time she lowered hers.

"Better" He murmured. One hand came up to cradle the back of her neck, guiding her head to rest in the nook of his throat. He tried not to think about how perfectly she fit there.

She took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. A spike of heat shot through her. This was so unlike her, but to herself she could admit that it felt good to be so close to him, even if it was in pretense. She tried to relax a bit more, to lean against him. His other arm came up around her waist, a firm pressure that held her tighter against him. A cough from the doorway made her head snap up and take a step back at the sight of the team standing there, staring at them.

Tommy turned and met Hickmans eyes calmly and he knew the older man had come to the same realization as he himself had.

"The problem" Hickman said "Is that your both Alfa. And in this situation there can only be one".

Tommy nodded. He knew that as well, he also knew that the terms for this assignment had already decided which one of them it was.

"So what should they do?" Sebastian asked.

"Resolve it" Hickman shrugged.

"How?" Sebastian looked perplexed.

"There's a gym in the basement" Hickman offered.

Eva smiled.

They had never sparred together before. Of course they'd seen each other fight, but they'd never had the opportunity to test each other. The rest of the team was seated on the other side of the mat, watching.

"If they already know that Tommy is going to be in charge, then why do they need to do this?" Anne Marie asked.

"Because Eva needs to know as well" the major said.

"But she does know" Sebastian seemed as perplexed as Anne Marie.

"Her head knows" Hickman cut in. "Her body is not convinced yet. It's hard to bend when you have a strong alfa personality, which both Tommy and Eva have. Eva knows she has to let Tommy take the reins here, but she doesn't act like it".

"Because they haven't fought over the reins yet?"

Hickman smiled. "Something like that. Something in Eva is still fighting to take the reins from Tommy, it's a bit complex, but it's what you get with two alfas".

"So Tommy needs to show her that he's in charge? Even though she already knows the mission?"

"Kind of, yeah"

"Fascinating" Sebastian remarked, watching his two teammates circle each other. "What if she wins?"

"Then we have another problem"

Sebastian watched as Eva and Tommy circled each other, both now dressed in their workout gear. "It's so primal".

"Well, we are primal beings Sebastian. Take away all the dressings and we are still the same as hundreds of years ago".

"Fascinating"

Eva watched Tommy's every move carefully. He was a fierce fighter, that much she knew, and if she was going to beat him she would have to be fast. She struck out, and he ducked quickly, dropping to try and sweep her legs out from underneath her, but she jumped away and they were back to circling each other.

"Nice move, love"

"Don't call me that" She gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to attack.

"Well you are aren't you?"

"Not yet" She struck out again, but he blocked it, striking out himself causing her to go on the defensive.

They continued this way for almost an hour and Eva felt herself begin to weaken, she knew she needed to end it soon before she was too tired. She used her last energy to pin Tommy to the mat, but an expert roll placed her beneath him, and even though she struggled she couldn't break free. He held her down and their eyes met, and she gasped at the intensity in his. Tension crackled in the air between them and her eyes widened at the feel of his body pressing down on hers. Her nerveendings were on fire and all she wanted was to feel him even closer. She shifted under his tight hold and bit back a moan when that movement placed him directly against her. Her eyes which had begin to close at all the sensations running through her snapped open when she felt him hard against her. Their eyes met and he leaned down. She saw the intent in his eyes and in that moment she knew that he was going to kiss her. He was going to kiss her and she wasn't stopping him. Eva, Eva, Eva, do something, say something.

"Good work guys"

The sound of Hickman's voice startled them both and Tommy got up slowly, offering his hand to her which she took, her own trembling slightly. What the hell had just happenend?

"Go get ready, you'll leave in an hour"

Thank god. She hurried to her bag without looking at anyone, least of all Tommy, whose gaze she could feel burning into her back. "See you later" She called out and then she was out the door. Goddamnit Tommy.

Sebastian and Hickman walked up to Tommy who was removing his gloves. "That was interesting" Sebastian teased while Tommy gave him a look that clearly told him to shut it.

"All good?" Hickman asked and Tommy met hsi gaze, knowing what the older man was really asking.

"Yeah, it'll be fine"

"Good, see you before you leave"


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to be clear, I love Eva's characters and that she is so strong, so I'm not trying to change her. It's just a bit of a different situation.**

 **I don't own Crossing Lines or it's characters.**

They took a cab, rather than driving themselves to the club. Apparently this little hole in the wall was where the fighters liked to hang out. The plan was rather simple at this point, get noticed, start a fight, win and hopefully be approached with an offer to fight for money. They got out of the cab and Tommy looked at Eva. She looked amazing, wearing a tight short dark green dress that made her look like sin and absolution in one. He suspected getting into a fight would be easy, if not inevitable with her looking like that. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if he ended up having to fight the whole club just to keep her with him. He could still feel a bit of defiance lingering in her but when he put his arm around her shoulder and dragged her close, she complied, nestling close to his chest.

"You alright?" His voice was a low murmur in her ear and she shivered, quickly masking it as being cold.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry"

He looked like he didn't believe her, but he didn't say anything else as they walked into the club after the so called bouncer took one look at Eva. They walked up to the bar, Tommy's arm hanging loosely around her shoulders. He ordered for both of them without asking, but somehow still managing to get her her favorite beer. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know more than you think" He shrugged.

They spent an hour at the bar with no one approaching them and Eva decided it was time to get things going. "I think you need to let me go".

Tommy looked at her.

"Look we both know the best way to start a fight here, but no one is going to come on to me with you draped all over me like a guard dog".

He sighed. "Fine. Be careful".

She nodded and in the corner of her eye she noticed a rather large guy watching her closely. She leaned in closer to Tommy, her lips brushing his cheek. "Just going to the bathroom".

Tommy watched her as she left, taking notice of the guy tracing her every move. He ordered another bottle of beer and heard Sebastians voice in his ear.

"You guys are so cute, whens the wedding?"

"Watch it" Tommy mumbled as Sebastian laughed in his ear.

Eva was on her way back when the big guy grabbed her arm, causing her to stumble. Tommy was immediatley on his feet walking towards them.

"How about you and me take a little walk?"

Eva winced at the hold, and tried to pull her arm back, weaker than she usually would have. "Sorry, I'm here with my boyfriend".

Tommy reached them then and with a harsh shove to the guys chest he pushed him back and then Eva behind him.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" His irish accent was stronger than usual.

A quick glance around told Eva that people were watching and she grabbed the back of Tommy's shirt. "Tommy, it's okay".

"The hell it is. Love, go take a seat, I'll handle this".

"Why don't you let her stay, that way I want have to waste time coming to find her when i'm done with you" The bigger guy snarled.

Before anyone could react Tommy punched him, quickly breaking his nose.

"Fuck!" The guy stumbled back and before anyone could react he had a knife in his hand. Before Eva grasped what was going on she was pushed back by Tommy, who grabbed a bottle from the nearest table and smashed it against the side, breaking it. He held it up, and smirked the other guy, inviting him to a fight.

"Stop!" a loud voice rang through the air and everyone but Tommy looked at a smaller guy walking towards them. "No fighting unless it's in the ring. That's the rules".

"Fine by me" Tommy snarled.

"Alright then. And who are you?"

"Tommy. This tosser grabbed my girlfriend"

The big guy just shrugged and the guy who seemed to be in charge of the lovely establishment turned to Eva. "And are you the girlfriend then?"

Eva nodded silently, unsure of how to repsond in this situation but luckily Tommy was way ahead of her. "This is between me an this shite".

"Hey it's all good, but it's in the ring or nothing"

"I told you, fine. This fucker needs to learn how to keep his hands to himself"

"Good. John, you game?"

The big guy smiled, revaling several missing teeth. "Yeah"

"Good, tomorrow then"

"Why not now" Tommy questionend, glaring at the man he know knew was called John.

"I'm Terrence. And it's busy tonight. Come back here tomorrow and we'll get you sorted"

Seeing no other option Tommy nodded and slowly put the broken bottle back on the table. "Tomorrow then asshole".

He turned and walked over to where Eva was standing waiting for him. He threw John a look over his shoulder and then grabbed Eva, one hand nestling in the hair at the back of her neck and other one around her waist. He pulled her sharply to him, and she let out a shocked gasp but forced herself to relax and let her body mold itself to Tommy's. His eyes met hers briefly and in them she could still see the adenaline simmering from the almost fight, then he crushed his lips to hers.

From across the bar Sebastians eyes widenend, and so did the rest of the teams watching with the help of the camera attached to Sebastians jacket.

Eva let out a moan and felt her knees weaken, but Tommy held her steady and pulled her even closer to him, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her arms reached up around his neck and the feel of his broad shoulders underneath her hands made her tingle. Her tongue met his and he deepened the kiss. Just when she thought she would pass out he pulled back, his blue eyes so dark that they looked almost black. He gazed into her shocked eyes for only a moment before putting his arm around her shoulders and walking back to the bar.

"Let's get another drink before we leave, love"

At the bar he signaled the bartender for two more beers. He placed it in front of them, giving Tommy a nod that signaled his approval at what had just happenend.

Eva was glad Tommy was still holding on to her tightly, afraid she wouldn't be able to stand on her own. She could feel his heart beat strongly against her chest and tried to calm down.

"You alright?" Tommy asked, his mouth against her ear.

"I'm fine. You?"

"No worries. We'll have another drink, then we'll leave?"

"Sounds good"

The cab ride back to the hotel was quiet, both lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived at Eva's room the door opened to reveal the team already inside, waiting for them.

"You guys okay?" Hickman stepped forward.

"We're fine, it was about to turn a bit bloody there, but apparently no ghting is allowed in a club".

"Everything takes place in a second location" Eva confirmed.

"I'll be going there tomorrow for the fight" Tommy shrugged out of his jacket.

"I am as well?" Eva looked over at him.

"I don't know Eva" Tommy started

"I think she needs to be there" the major interrupted. "It would look odd otherwise".

Eva threw Tommy a look and then pulled two bottles of water from her bag, tossing one to him.

"I think it went well, Tommy you were very believable. You too Eva".

She threw Tommy a quick glance but him and Hickman seemed to have a silent conversation. "Well I think I'm gonna get changed".

Nothing made guys clear out faster than the sign of a potiential uncomfortable situation, Tommy and Anne Marie both looked at her as she struggled with the zipper in the back.

"Do you need some help Anne Marie asked?" Thanks Eva smiled gratefully as the other woman on the team walked over. She met Tommy's eyes from across the room. He nodded before leaving, closing the door quietly behind him.

"That was intense" Anne Marie smiled softly.

Eva looked into the other womans gentle eyes and sighed. "I feel so out of control"

Anne Marie looked at her seriously. "You know you can trust Tommy"

"I know that, I'm just not used to this"

Anne Marie hesitated before turning Eva around to help with the zipper. "Is there something more going on?"

Eva didn't answer, and Anne Marie finished the zipper and hgave her a hug. "I'm here if you want to talk".

"Thanks" Eva smiled, and then sighed. I should take a shower. I have beer all over me from when Tommy broke that bottle".

Anne Marie laughed. "That was exciting. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Another hug and then she was alone. She undressed and stepped into the shower, trying to was the tension from her body. It took more than half an hour before she got out. Wrapping a towel around here she stepped back into the room only to find Tommy sitting on her bed.


	3. AN

Hi everyone, just wanted to let you know that I'm home again. The last time home was short and I was soon in for another stint in the hospital. But now everything should be okay, and I will start working on updating my stories again as I have a temporary computer as well. Thanks for bearing with me.

/Cindy


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Crossing Lines or it's characters.**

"You okay?"

Tommy's voice, a bit hesitant, cut through the shock of finding him in her room and she leaned back against the wall with a sigh.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Yeah" He took a deep breath. "What happenend at the bar…"

"Was part of the cover, I know" She filled in, hurriedly pulling her towel tighter around herself, the only outward sign showing that she was uncomfortable in his presence.

Tommy was quiet for a few moments, but then nodded. "Yeah. So, we're okay?"

"Of course" She smiled, hoping she sounded more confident than she actually felt. The truth was she wasn't at all sure it was part of the cover, not from her side. It had started that way sure, as his girlfriend she could hardly punch him in the face for kissing her, but she couldn't deny the spark of lust that had blossomed deep in her belly as his tongue had met hers, or when he'd pulled her closer.

Tommy stood, a look on his face that told her he wasn't at all fooled by her act. "Alright then" He walked towards the door, stopping as he reached it. He hesitated but seeming to come to a decision he turned to face her once more.

"I know this is hard"

Her temper flared. "This is what I do, it's not the first time I'm undercover. It's one of my…" She was about to say talents, but stopped herself. "It's one of the reasons I'm here, it's what I'm good at".

"That's not what I meant. This person is so completely different from you, I know it's hard to control your instincts, when everything in you is screaming at you to act"

Eva nodded. Maybe he did understand, at least to a certain degree what it was like for her to take the backseat when she was used to leading. It wasn't just that though… She was willing to let him lead, no matter what they all thought, she knew she could do it if it meant closing the case. They had another problem though, and she struggled with bringing it up.

"Thank you" She said instead, and she meant it.

"What is it?"

Christ, was he always this perceptive? What happenend to the guy who vehemently declared that they wouldn't even ask if the other one was alright?

She shrugged, and crossed her arms. "We don't know each other very well"

It could have meant a thousand things given their circumstances. They didn't know each other but he'd already had his tongue in her mouth, and his body tightly pressed against hers. Or it could have meant that the situation was surreal for two people who'd just met, but somehow he understood exactly what she meant. It comforted and worried her at the same time.

"You don't trust me yet" His voice was casual, belying the seriousness of the statement.

"I don't know you" She pointed out.

He let out a short rough laugh, and she just knew he was thinking of the same thing she'd been thinking of moments earlier. His tongue in her mouth. She had to stop thinking about that.

"I don't know you either" I don't trust you either.

She nodded, their eyes meeting as they both reflected on this new problem that had presented itself.

"So what do we do?"

He sighed. "Look, I can tell you a hundred times that you can trust me, and the same way around, but it's not gonna mean anything until you actually believe it"

"And you" She pointed out and he nodded.

"Still" He hesitated again, his eyes flickering down before coming to rest on hers once again. "I want to say it, even if you don't trust it yet. No matter happens, I'll have your back".

In that moment, with his steady blue eyes gazing into hers, the way he squared his broad shoulders… she did. It was completely irrational, and completely unlike her, but in that moment she believed him. She took as deep breath and reminded herself that they were all in the same boat here. They were all loners who were thrust together in this team and they all had to learn to trust each other. Maybe Tommy who never seemed worried about anything actually was, afterall he didn't know her. Didn't know that this was actually what she did best. He hadn't actually asked about her abilities and he should have, it was his ass on the line as well, and they couldn't afford to tiptoe around each other anymore, and she decided that she wouldn't. It wasn't just her life here, it was his as well and he needed to know that he could count on her. Deep down she knew it would take a lot more for them to completely trust each other, but it was a start, and she made a spur of the moment decision to show him how good at this she actually was. That was all it was, that, and maybe her competitive streak had been roused when she first thought he challenged her ability to do her job.

She took a deep breath, adopting a more relaxed pose, and let her eyes flutter closed as she pushed away from the wall. Opening them she saw him stiffen as she walked towards him, a teasing smile on her lips. She stopped close to him, only then realizing she was actually just in a towel. She didn't falter though.

She leaned in, letting her body brush softly against his, taking notice of the goosebumps that raise don his flesh as she whispered in his ear.

"I have yours too" For a few seconds she lingered there before pulling back to meet his eyes. "Trust me, this is what I do". She smiled then, a wide joyful smile that showed her extreme joy at taking him by surprise.

His eyes widened as he caught on to her game and then he smiled ruefully.

"I needn't have worried, I see that now"

"You really didn't" She agreed.

They were alright, for now at least,


End file.
